I'm Not Going Anywhere
by fangirl-in-shinning-fandoms
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has been absent from the guild for 5 years now and one of the many people effected by this is Lucy Heartfillia, will he ever come back? *Drabble thingy*


**Here's a short one shot/drabble.**

**Idek it's just kinda there, I was bored and wrote it lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot o-o**

Lucy Heartfillia was awake but she kept her eyes closed.

Opening her eyes meant being fully awake.

Being fully awake meant going to the guild.

...and going to the guild only meant her hopes were crushed.

She still didn't want to believe it, but how could she not? When it's been 5 years?

He's been gone... for 5 years...

But she knew she had to get up, with the small amount of hope in her that he'd be sitting in the guild with open arms and his goofy smile of his face.

And the fact her friends would drag her from her bed in nothing but her PJ's and tangled hair to Fairy Tail like they have done before.

It was almost a chore now, forcing her chocolate brown eyes open. Pulling herself up off her bed to get to her closet to strip off her PJ's and into her out clothes. Dragging herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She ended up staring at her self intensely in the mirror.

"Why would he leave? Was I not to good enough for him?" the blonde celestial spirit mage said, her cries barely audible. She just looked at herself, tilting her head a bit to glare at her self.

She in fact, was a mess. There was dark bags under her eyes, they were puffy and there were even tear stains.

She sighed, whatever it was, he had a reason. And with that, she spun around on her heals and marched out of her apartment and off to the guild.

The cold, guild air that reeked of sweat and booze hit Lucy in the face, causing the 23 year old mage to blink back, not in surprise, but annoyance. For the smell never still made her happy.

As she stepped farther into the guild she saw a hand raise and it sway back and forth, it belonged to no one else but Levy McGarden, a petite bluenette, who sat with Erza Scarlet and Lisanna Strauss. The three girls looked at her with huge smiles, but they weren't happy, mainly sad. Lucy sighed as she forced herself to her friends and slid into the bench, her eyes quickly drifting to the middle of the table and rested her chin on the table, tapping her fingers on the oak and sighing.

"Hi Lucy!" Levy cheered, obviously trying to cheer up the blonde, but Lucy just rose her hand and slightly waved, causing a frown on her friends faces.

Lucy bit her lip, why did she show up? As she was about to get up, to go back home, or maybe even do a mission for her rent. The guild doors opened followed by gasps, Lucy's head shot up as she spun around but she couldn't see what her fellow guild mates were circling.

Out of curiosity Lucy pulled herself off of the bench and blinked, shoving her way through the crowd. Her heart beat raising as she continued to shove her way through until she was standing about 10 feet from a salmon haired boy.

The male spun around, shooting his goofy grin at people, gun-pointing as his hello, he stopped though when he came face to face with Lucy.

_It's him, _she thought, her heart beat going so fast she thought it might explode.

But it didn't. She then ran to him and jumped into his arms, so fast he didn't have time to react but to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to his body has he spun her around in circles.

She was crying as he stopped, her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair. She then started to rush her hands around his head and down her arms.

Natsu laughed, "uh, Luce, what are you doing...?" he chuckled, his giggles stopping when he saw her pull away with tears on her face and her poking his cheek.

"Just... just making sure this isn't a dream..." she whimpered, her voice cracking.

Natsu blinked, realizing how much Lucy was in pain. He quickly hugged her and burried his face into her hair.

"P-please n-never leave again..." she whimpered again, causing Natsu to flinch from the pain in her voice that he caused.

"Promise... I'm not going anywhere," he said. The two pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"You better..." Lucy's sobs were silenced when Natsu leaned down and kissed her, shocked, but she still kissed back, causing the guild to cheer.


End file.
